


Se stiamo insieme senza chiederci il perché

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ha mai davvero prestato attenzione alle lezioni di Poliziano.
Relationships: Tommaso Peruzzi/ Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici
Kudos: 2





	Se stiamo insieme senza chiederci il perché

Non ha mai davvero prestato attenzione alle lezioni di Poliziano.

Angelo arriva, spiega quello che deve spiegare, loda Giovanni e il bastardo, lo guarda come se contemplasse un campo di battaglia e poi se ne va a discutere con suo padre. Tranne in un’occasione, Piero sa cosa pensano di lui ma non è stupido, nient’affatto.

Quel giorno Angelo aveva cominciato a spiegare loro un passo dell’Eneide che dopo avrebbero dovuto tradurre quando di colpo si è bloccato, ha riesaminato il testo e farfugliando una scusa se ne è andato di corsa. Giovanni e il bastardo non si sono fatti domande ma lui ha visto Angelo discutere con suo padre e poi andarsene rosso in viso senza che suo padre dicesse nulla.

Piero sa che ci sono dei nomi di cui non bisogna mai parlare in casa, zia Bianca, zio Giuliano di cui non ricorda il volto e la famiglia pazzi, quando si parla di Jacopo e Francesco de’Pazzi per qualche motivo suo padre si fa scuro in volto per poi lasciare precipitosamente la stanza, ogni singola volta.

Preso dalla curiosità Piero ha voluto leggere di persona il passo incriminato e inizialmente non ci ha trovato nulla di così sconvolgente, solamente una volta dopo averlo tradotto ha compreso: pederastia, quella parola così infamante.

Sa bene cos’è la pederastia: è quando due uomini fanno quello che normalmente un uomo dovrebbe fare con una donna, un crimine nefando e orrendo ha sentito più volte i predicatori fiorentini tuonare contro quel peccato ma nell’antica Grecia era normale che un uomo si prendesse come amante un ragazzo per educarlo e forse … forse non c’è nulla di male.

Non ha più smesso di pensarci e i suoi sogni hanno cominciato a popolarsi di immagini sensuali e scostumate, di corpi nudi avvinghiati tra loro in posizioni vergognose, di mani maschili curiose e di membri virili impazienti e vogliosi e un volto, solamente un volto, sempre lo stesso. Si è svegliato da quei sogni con il fiato grosso, le guance imperlate di sudore e la sua virilità fin troppo presente, è sbagliato, è immorale, si finisce sul rogo per quello eppure non riesce a farne a meno, almeno nei sogni.

Negli ultimi tempi incontra Tommaso molto di meno, qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta tra lui e suo padre è grave ma entrambi evitano di parlarne. Piero negli ultimi giorni non ha smesso di spiare Tommaso, i capelli biondi boccoluti che lo rendono simile a uno degli angeli di Sandro, il corpo delicato eppure virile, le mani eleganti e poi i suoi occhi si focalizzano sull’inguine di Tommaso e deve mordersi le labbra.

Quando è riuscito ad ottenere di lavorare al catasto con Tommaso gli è sembrato che tutti i suoi sogni si stessero per avverare, e per quel preciso motivo ha deciso di farsi più audace.

“ Cosa? Piero! Non ne parlerò con tuo padre ma devi smetterla “ lo riprende per l’ennesima volta Tommaso quando si separarono dall’ennesimo bacio, questa volta ah ricambiato pensa Piero trionfale, e gli è anche piaciuto, lo ha sentito gemere nella sua bocca e non si è mai sentito così bene.

“Perché? Sto solo assecondando la natura, come i greci” risponde lui prima di cominciare a sbottonarsi il farsetto e non gli sfugge l’occhiata bramosa di Tommaso.

“Perché si finisce sul rogo per questo, pensa allo scandalo “replica Tommaso, non è schifato o altro, solo timoroso per lui pensa Piero con un sorriso malizioso.

“Sono il figlio di Lorenzo de’Medici, nessuno oserebbe mai incriminarmi “è la sua replica prima di rimanere a torso nudo di fronte a Tommaso.

“Resta comunque sbagliato, sei troppo giovane … questa è solo una fregola “protesta Tommaso, i suoi occhi però seguono con attenzione le mani di Piero mentre si abbassa le brache.

“Come nell’antica Grecia, Tommaso. E se anche fosse solo una fregola … godiamo di questo momento; dolce suona la tua voce e il tuo sorriso accende il desiderio “risponde lui prima di avvicinarsi a Tommaso che è sempre più pallido.

“Saffo …smettila o non risponderò di me” lo supplica Tommaso ed è allora che Piero lo bacia di nuovo facendo aderire i loro corpi.

Tommaso ricambia il bacio stringendolo a sé, a Piero sembra di sognare quando Tommaso lo solleva da terra per farlo sedere su uno dei banchi. I baci dell’altro sul suo corpo sono un sentiero infuocato che gli strappa dolci gemiti e mugolii, geme il nome di Tommaso quando questi si sofferma sui suoi capezzoli acerbi e comincia a succhiarli e a tirarli appena con le dita.

Ansima quando l’altro gli bacia il bacino e poi quando sente la bocca di Tommaso sulla sua virilità non può impedirsi di gridare. Tommaso lo bacia, lo lecca, lo succhia e Piero si sente suo schiavo, sente di non avere più forze, può solo spingersi dolcemente verso quella bocca calda che lo ha reso suo servo. Porta le mani tra i capelli di Tommaso mente costui intensifica i movimenti, le mani che artigliano saldamente le sue natiche.

Urla il nome di Tommaso con forza prima di inarcare la schiena per liberarsi nella bocca di Tommaso, non si è mai sentito così bene.

Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo mormora quando Tommaso dopo essersi pulito la bocca con un fazzoletto lo stringe a sé, si sente senza forze, inerte come le bambole delle sue sorelle e non si è mai sentito meglio. Porta una mano tra di loro e sente Tommaso trattenere il fiato quando gli accarezza la virilità da sopra le brache, è così duro che si lascia sfuggire un gemito.

“Non … non devi farlo” protesta debolmente Tommaso quando gli abbassa le brache, si sente calamitato verso quel membro virile come mai gli è capitato e deve averlo, dentro di sé, nella sua bocca, se non lo sente potrebbe morire si dice prima di baciarlo con reverenza. Tommaso geme appena il suo nome e fa per allontanarlo ma … non questa volta.

Non ci vuole molto, è inesperto ma Tommaso era già eccitato. Lo lecca poche volte e ha appena il tempo di cominciare a succhiarlo che Tommaso viene sporcandogli la bocca. Si passa la lingua tra le labbra sensuale, ne vuole ancora, lo vuole tutto e lo avrà.

“Non può accadere di nuovo” lo supplica Tommaso mentre si rivestono.

“Perché? Non mi vuoi più? Ho bisogno di te Tommaso, non ho fiducia in nessun’altro “risponde lui, per quanto Tommaso faccia non può sfuggirgli in eterno, prima o poi riuscirà a riprenderlo e poi … ci sono così tanti piaceri proibiti che deve ancora scoprire, peccati di cui godere e piaceri di cui approfittare, esattamente come gli antichi greci.


End file.
